falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Knock Knock
|actor =Stephanie Joy |dialogue =KnockKnock.txt |family =Knick Knack - twin brother |special = |modspecial = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |edid =KnockKnock |baseid = |refid = |footer = Knock Knock without her police hat }} |content2= |content3= }} Sue "Knock Knock" is a girl in Little Lamplight in 2277. Background Knock Knock was born in 2263. Long ago, an earlier generation of kids got a book from Vault 87 called Vault-Boy's Big Book of Laughs for Kids. Even though the book has long since been destroyed, many of the jokes were passed down through the generations, and the knock-knock joke has been her favorite sort of humor, even if it's not always understood.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide She is the twin sister of Knick Knack and changed her name from Sue to Knock Knock, because "Knock Knock and Knick Knack sounded better than Knick Knack and Sue". Her role in the community is to be in charge of "morale", a job description that includes telling jokes and keeping the peace as an officer of the law.KnockKnock.txt#91 She seems to have respect for the Lone Wanderer and tries to learn as many stories and jokes as she can. She found a book (Vault Boy's Big Book of Laughs for Kids) to help her with jokes, but these have since then gotten old, and she wants to know more. Daily schedule Knock Knock wanders around Little Lamplight all day until she goes to sleep. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions * If one asks her for a joke and laughs at it, or pretends they found it funny, she will ask the Lone Wanderer for tales from the Wasteland. ** Basically, there are three parts of "your story" the Wanderer can tell her depending on progress in the main story. No matter where the Lone Wanderer is in the main quest, she can be told the first stage, about exiting the vault. After completing The Waters of Life, the Lone Wanderer relays James's sacrifice. The final part of the story details the escape from the Enclave in The American Dream. ** Regardless of one's Karma, the Wanderer can tell her three versions of their story: good, neutral and evil. One option, remarking that the wasteland is littered with the victims of their revenge and "amusement", will cause her to become nervous. She asks (indirectly) for confirmation that you find her amusing and will not harm her. Whatever the Wanderer tells her, she will proceed to tell to every other Lamplighter she comes across. * Silver-Tongued Devil: If one follows the conversation that starts with how she's in charge on morale, she tells the Wanderer a joke. One can lie to her and tell her how great they think the joke was, which is a speech challenge, and can be repeated infinitely to count toward the Silver-Tongued Devil achievement. Inventory Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Knock Knock appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs Exploit: If one keeps asking her for her jokes and lie that they're funny, they will get additional experience each time this is performed. * This bug can be used to obtain the achievement/trophy Silver-Tongued Devil (50 Speech successes). Category:Little Lamplight characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters de:Knock Knock es:Toc toc ru:Побрякушка uk:Тук-тук